Inesperado
by Leetzi
Summary: U.A/ Un viaje es la causa de un encuentro que cambiara la vida de dos personas completamente opuestas. Bulma trabaja para Cooler, Vegeta para Freezer.
1. Chapter 1

Es la primera vez que me animo a escribir un long fic. Sé que no hay nada de original al escribir algo sobre Vegeta y Bulma pero tengo esta idea dando vueltas hace mucho.

Puntos a tener en cuenta:

-Goku nunca fue enviado a la Tierra.

-La Tierra fue destruida

-El planeta Vegeta fue destruido. Únicos sobrevivientes Vegeta, Nappa, Radditz y Kakarotto

 **Inesperado**

Capítulo I

 _Coincidencia_

Cooler. Ese era el nombre del sujeto para el cual trabajaba y el culpable de sus interminables pesadillas. Por lo que había escuchado era miembro de la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio junto con su familia. Era un sujeto temido por todos por su gran poder. Mantenía una alianza con su hermano menor Freezer. Poseía más de 200 planetas y eso era todo. Nunca lo había visto cara a cara y estaba agradecida.

Dos malditos años desde que conquistaron y destruyeron su planeta y todavía podía recordarlo como si fuera ayer. Todas las noches las mismas pesadillas, por un lado montañas de cadáveres con sangre y por el otro soldados asesinando a sangre fría a cualquier ser vivo que se oponga y ella en el medio observando todo. Estaba aterrada, podía sentir el miedo de todos los que iban a ser ejecutados. Era tan real que lo único que podía hacer era llorar. Llorar por esa gente inocente que definitivamente no se merecía tener ese final.

Para muchos podía considerarse afortunada. Había sobrevivido. A diferencia de las otras mujeres que habían sido secuestradas con ella. Nunca las volvió a ver, pero sabía el destino que les esperaba. Gracias a sus conocimientos científicos y en ingeniería seguía viva en un planeta que no conocía y trabajando para la mismas persona que había destruido su vida. Afortunadamente había conocido a una mujer llamada Milk, delgada, con cabello y ojos negros, con la cual había formado una amistad. Ambas eran de la Tierra, probablemente eso fue lo que las unió desde el principio. Milk se encargaba de la limpieza del laboratorio y la cocina. Pero Milk no era la única persona cercana que tenía, en el laboratorio había diferentes grupos de investigación y el de ella específicamente estaba formado por tres personas. Luri era un hombre mayor, con canas en el cabello y en el bigote, de piel anaranjada, baja estatura y con mucha experiencia; por otro lado estaba Reed que era con el que mejor se llevaba, era alto, apuesto e inteligente, físicamente parecían de la misma raza, cabello corto y rubio rapado en los costados, ojos claros y una sonrisa hermosa. Cuando lo vio por primera vez creyó haber encontrado a su príncipe azul hasta que se enteró que estaba interesado en el sexo masculino. Eso fue un golpe muy fuerte para su orgullo. Hubo varios intentos fallidos de conquista por parte de ella, sospechaba que algo no andaba bien, es decir, quien podía resistirse a sus encantos. Siempre fue muy vanidosa, sabía que era una mujer muy hermosa y estaba acostumbra a obtener lo que quería. Era muy difícil encontrar gente agradable en un lugar como ese y estaba muy conforme con el equipo que tenía.

Por pertenecer al equipo de científicos tenía privilegios. Uno de ellos era tener su propia casa en una zona cercana al laboratorio. Era un hogar bastante simple, una cocina, una habitación amplia, un baño y un living eso era todo. Lo bueno de eso era que tenía su espacio, podía descansar y estar cómoda. Además tenía a sus compañeros de trabajo al lado de su casa. Casi todas las noches cenaba con Reed. Se había convertido en su mejor amigo. No se imaginaba una vida en ese planeta sin él.

Parte de su trabajo era viajar a diferentes planetas, junto con su equipo, y traer materiales para la construcción de las naves, comunicadores. Sin embargo esta vez era diferente, hace cuatro meses se inició una investigación sobre una sustancia que podía ayudar a curar rápidamente las heridas de los guerreros. Lamentablemente el planeta del que fue extraído ya no existía y ya se estaba agotando. Nuestro trabajo era crear más a partir de lo que teníamos, por eso debíamos realizar un viaje a un planeta para poder finalizar nuestra investigación. Según nuestros cálculos dicha sustancia estaba compuesta por varios átomos de diferentes elementos. El más importante era el elemento químico que compone al mineral conocido como Jiz, el cual se encuentra en el planeta #85.

-¿Estas lista para el viaje Bulma?- Pregunto Reed entrando al comedor ya vestido con el uniforme- Salimos en una hora – Se sentó a mi lado, me sonrió y se sirvió para el también comer algo antes de partir.

-Si ya estoy lista- Dije sonriendo. Reed era un gran amigo, en alguien en quien podía confiar – Le pedí a Milk que venga con nosotros de nuevo, no quiero dejarla sola acá.

-Me parece perfecto, no es un lugar seguro para una mujer sola.

Terminamos de comer en silencio. Ya faltaba medio hora para partir y tenía que asegurarme de que lleváramos todo lo necesario para la misión. Así que primero fui al laboratorio y luego nos encontramos en la zona de despegue, ya listos para el viaje.

* * *

Planeta #87. Ese era el nuevo capricho de Freezer. Allí se dirigían los cuatro Saiyajin. Los últimos sobrevivientes de la poderosa raza de guerreros. Ahora le servían a él, al menos por ahora.

Al aterrizar los cuatro se quedaron observando el paisaje anaranjado esperando que alguien aparezca para defenderlo y así comenzar a masacrar a la población, lo que usualmente pasaba cuando llegaban a un planeta. A eso se dedicaban ellos, lo que hacían era "limpiar" el planeta para Freezer.

-No entiendo que pasa, parece que no hay nadie- Comentó el de pelo largo observando hacia todos lados.

-Enciende tu scouter Radditz – Ordenó el más pequeño del grupo

-Siento poderes de pelea mínimos. Son una vergüenza- Dijo el más grande de todos, no solo en edad sino también en contextura física – No son una amenaza- Suspiró aburrido.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo- El de pelos despeinados parecía el más enojado al respecto.

-Sepárense y mátenlos a todos- Estaba cansado de estas misiones estúpidas. Freezer se estaba burlando de ellos, un guerrero como el, un príncipe no puede encargarse de estas cosas. Necesitaba entrenar para volverse más fuerte y esto era solo un juego.

-Si Vegeta- Dijeron los otros tres a la vez.

El planeta era pequeño a comparación de otros en los que había estado. Parecía un planeta pacifico, el cielo era de color anaranjado, había muchos árboles y poseía una especie de rocas muy extraños que estaban dispersas al costado de lo que parecía un río. Decidió que ya era momento de ponerse a trabajar y salió volando en otra dirección. En el trayecto algo lo detuvo. Una misteriosa nave aterrizó a unos kilómetros de donde él estaba. Tenía la insignia de Cooler.

-Imposible- Susurró sorprendido. Rápidamente encendió el comunicador- Radditz, Nappa, Kakarotto ¿Vieron eso?

-Sí, pero no siento ningún ki poderoso Vegeta- Dijo Kakarotto mientras que decapitaba al último ser vivo de esa zona.

-No importa, vayamos a ver- De esa forma dio por finalizada la comunicación.

Terminaron lo que habían empezado y siguieron la orden de su príncipe, no era bueno hacerlo enojar.

* * *

La nave era de las mejores que tenían. Por eso el viaje fue solo de dos días. Lo bueno de esta misión era que solo debían extraer un poco de ese mineral y ya podían regresar. No tenían que pedirle permiso a nadie ya que según lo que sabía se formaban al costado de los ríos por lo tanto no tenían dueño. Además, la población era una raza pacifica, no tendrían ningún problema si se cruzaban con alguno de sus habitantes.

-Prepárense, ya vamos a aterrizar

-Ya tengo todo lo que necesitamos Bulma- Dijo Luri ajustándose el cinturón de seguridad – Cuando aterricemos lo mejor va a ser dividirnos y recolectar todo el mineral que podamos.

-Es una buena idea, cuanto más podamos llevar mejor – Agregó Reed

-Está bien, pero Milk irá con migo – Dije mirándola – No quiero estar sola en un planeta desconocido

-De acuerdo, de todas formas no pensaba quedarme en la nave yo sola

El aterrizaje fue un poco turbulento pero llegaron con vida, que era lo más importante. Descendieron de la nave con los materiales necesarios para recolectar el Jiz. El paisaje era completamente hermoso. Nada podía salir mal. O eso creía.

-Bien, dividámonos. Milk y yo vamos a… - Empezó a decir Bulma hasta que fue interrumpida por una voz desconocida.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?

* * *

Perdón si hay faltas de ortografía o si hay algo que no se entiende.

Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron!

Me encantaría recibir criticas ya sean buenas o malas. Todo va a ayudarme a mejorar

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

**Inesperado**

Capitulo II

Decisión Desesperada

 _-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?_

¿En qué momento habían llegado esas personas? Ni siquiera los había escuchado. No sabía que decir y ni cómo reaccionar. Miró a sus compañeros y no parecían estar mejor que ella. Volvió su vista al frente y los observo con atención, eran 4 sujetos vestidos con armaduras, por lo que supuso que eran guerreros. Estaba segura de haber visto esas armaduras en algún momento. Hace un año había llegado una nave al planeta y todos vestían esas armaduras. Por lo que se enteró días después se trataba de sujetos que trabajaban para Freezer. No sabía exactamente quienes eran pero no lucían muy amigables, dos de ellos tenían sus guantes y parte de su armadura manchada con lo que parecía ser sangre.

-Respondan – Volvió a exigir el más pequeño

-Nada que te importe- Quien se creía que era para llegar de la nada y dar órdenes. El hecho que trabaje para Freezer no significaba que tenían que obedecerlo.

Todos giraron su vista hacia ella.

Miro a sus compañeros que la miraban como si hubiera cometido un crimen. Volvió su vista al frente y retrocedió. No sabía cómo lo hizo pero tenía en frente al mismo sujeto observándola, como si tratara de asesinarla con la mirada. Rápidamente la agarró del cuello y estrelló contra la nave.

En ese momento Milk trato de ayudarla pero uno de ellos se interpuso – Tu no vas a ningún lado – Le dijo sonriendo con maldad.

El agarre no era los suficiente fuerte como para matarla pero si para mantenerla firme -La próxima vez que respondas de esa forma te rompo el cuello, ¿Te quedó claro?- Su tono de voz era suave pero firme y amezante - ¿Qué hacen en este planeta?

-Somos científicos y vinimos a completar nuestra invesitigacion

La miro de arriba hacia abajo y sonrió- ¿Tu una científica? –Sarcástico aflojó su agarre

-Si ¿Algún problema con eso? - Preguntó desafiante – Por si no sabías las naves en las que viajan y una gran cantidad de comunicadores los mejoré yo.

Levanto una ceja un poco sorprendido y la soltó

-Aun no respondes lo que Vegeta te pregunto- Dijo el calvo - ¿Qué hacen en este planeta?

-Ya respondí – exclamo levantando el tono de voz - ¿Qué parte no entendiste?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves a gritarme perra? – Había decidido darle una lección a la mujer para que aprenda cuál es su lugar pero una mano lo detuvo.

-Tranquilo Nappa – Dijo el pelilargo burlándose que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado junto con el otro sujeto – No te exaltes

Vegeta no había dejado de mirarla. Cabello y ojos azules, jamás había visto a una mujer con sus tonalidades. Rio suavemente cuando ella se atrevió a hablarle de esa forma a su soldado. _Obviamente esta mujer no tiene idea quienes somos._

Reed decidió intervenir para ayudar a su amiga – Escuchen solo vinimos a buscar algo y nos vamos – Estaba aterrado, él sabía quiénes eran y a que se dedicaban, por ende podía deducir lo que estaban haciendo en ese planeta.

-Este planeta le pertenece a Freezer – Respondió Vegeta mirándolo de reojo, luego volvió su mirada hacia Bulma – ¿Sabías que esto podría considerarse un intento de robo?

-No robamos nada- Dijo firme cruzándose de brazos- Además no sabíamos que ustedes llegaron antes.

-Trabajamos para Cooler y es hermano de Freezer, no creo que haya problema – Volvió a intervenir Reed.

-Eso no nos interesa, Freezer va a decidir qué hacer con ustedes – Exclamó Nappa

Una explosión cerca de la nave los distrajo haciendo que Bulma y los demás se agachen por instinto. Luego otra y otra y otra.

-Parece que nos atacan- Comentó Vegeta divertido – Nappa vamos a terminar lo que empezamos – Dijo mirándolo- Radditz y Kakarotto se quedan y los vigilan – Se agachó para quedar a su altura – Y tú – Le dijo serio con una mirada que intimidaría a cualquiera– No intentes nada inteligente.

Se puso de pie y salió volando seguido por Nappa.

* * *

Una hora había pasado y aun no volvían aunque todavía se podía oír algunas explosiones. Estaban sentados en ronda cerca de la nave mientras los otros dos sujetos estaban parados a unos metros de distancia dándoles la espalda pero atentos a sus movimientos.

-Son Saiyajins – Susurró Reed – Trabajan para Freezer desde que su planeta explotó

-¿Saiyajins? – Pregunto nuevamente Milk

-Son una raza guerrera que existió hace muchos años y ellos son los únicos sobrevivientes- Agregó Luri- Son sujetos extremadamente orgullosos, se dedican a invadir y conquistar planetas para luego, generalmente, intercambiarlos por bienes y

-¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿Dejar que nos maten?

-No es tan fácil Bulma. No podemos escaparnos, son muy poderosos nos matarían sin hacer esfuerzo alguno.

-Lo se Reed pero tenemos que hacer algo. No podemos volver al planeta con las manos vacías. Cooler va a matarnos si no cumplimos la misión.

-Tal vez podamos llegar a un tipo de acuerdo con ellos – Milk estaba temblando literalmente. Ella no tenía que estar pasando por esto, debió haberse quedado en el planeta.

-Imposible, esos tipos solo piensan pelear- Dijo convencido Luri – No hay nada que podamos ofrecerles.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo- Reed era el optimista del grupo, siempre le encontraba el lado bueno a las cosas – Bulma, ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Preguntó extrañado mientras la veía levantarse.

-Ahora vuelvo.

Se acercó con paso firme hacia ellos. Llegó hasta donde estaban y se paró delante. Ellos dejaron de hablar para mirarla molestos por la interrupción.

Esperaron a que ella hablara, pero no decía nada solo los observaba- ¿Qué quieres mujer? – Preguntó Radditz frunciendo el ceño

-Tenemos hambre- Dijo seria, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

-¿Crees que eso nos importa? – Interrumpió Kakarotto burlándose

-Sé que no. Solo vengo a avisarles que voy a entrar a la nave a buscar comida- Comenzó a alejarse en dirección a la nave, se dio vuelta al oír unos pasos acercarse y los vio detrás siguiéndola. Rodó los ojos, ¿De verdad creían que iba a intentar algo en su contra? Llegó a la nave e ingresó. Vio de reojo que ambos se quedaron afuera esperando. Rápidamente agarro las capsulas con comida y salió, la idea era tratar de ganarse su confianza, o al menos lo intentaría.

-Ya está – Dijo saliendo de la nave – Gracias por acompañarme – Agregó sarcástica

-Nos crees idiota, dijiste que ibas por comida

-Y no mentí, aquí está la comida- Señaló las capsulas. Sacó una, la arrojó y de repente apareció una mesa bastante amplia llena de comida – Ahí está.

Aún no salían de su asombro como era posible que de algo tan pequeño salgan tantas cosas.

-¡Muchachos, Milk vengan!

-Qué bueno que se te ocurrió guardar comida extra – Comentó sonriéndole

Cuando los demás se acercaron los dos Saiyajin se alejaron. No tenían ganas de escuchar estupideces y además ver toda esa comida los había dejado hambrientos.

* * *

Horas más tarde el cielo había cambiado de color a uno verde oscuro y también se podían ver las estrellas como en la Tierra. Las explosiones habían pasado hace ya un rato por lo que supuso que los dos que se fueron iban a regresar pronto. Y no se equivocó.

Por lo que pudo distinguir a la distancia era obvio que habían matado a los habitantes, sus trajes estaban sucios y volvieron con actitud victoriosa _¿Cuántos inocentes habrán muerto por estos asesinos?_ Pensó mientras los miraba fijamente.

-¡Estoy harta de esto! Ellos no pueden tenernos secuestrados – Se quejó poniéndose de pie furiosa y decidida a enfrentarlos.

-Bulma no vayas pueden matarte – Reed se interpuso en su camino - ¿No te das cuenta de lo que son capaces de hacer? Esos sujetos volvieron cubiertos de sangre de verdad, acaban de masacrar a una población, ¿Por qué crees que no harán lo mismo contigo?

-Reed, tenemos una misión y nuestra vida está en juego, ellos no van a matarnos porque saben que trabajamos para Cooler y no creo que quieran tener problemas con él – Le dijo confiada.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Exigirles que nos dejen libres? – Preguntó incrédulo

-Claro que no, no soy estúpida – Dijo ofendida por la insinuación de su amigo – Quiero llegar a un acuerdo con ellos

-¿Qué clase de acuerdo? – Preguntó curioso Luri

\- Habia pensado en ofrecerles algo nuevo para su entrenamiento – Dijo mientras miraba hacia donde ellos estaban - ¿Son guerreros, no? No van a resistirse.

-¿No estarás pensando en lo que me comentaste hace unos días, verdad? – Al ver que su amiga no le respondía tomó eso como un sí - ¡Estás loca! Si se enteran que estas ayudando a los Saiyajins a volverse más fuertes van a matarte Bulma

-¿De qué están hablando? – Preguntó preocupado Luri

-Hace unos meses escuche una conversación entre dos de los guardias del laboratorio, decían que hace alguno años estuvieron en un planeta donde la gravedad era muy alta y que les era muy difícil adaptarse, pero cuando volvieron se dieron cuenta que sus movimientos en batalla habían mejorado y que se sentían más ligeros – Dejó de hablar para observar a sus compañeros pero al ver que no entendían agregó - A lo que me refiero es que esa experiencia les sirvió de entrenamiento. Entonces pensé en la posibilidad de crear una habitación en donde pueda ser posible controlar la gravedad

-¿Y qué pasó con eso? ¿Pudiste hacer algo?

-Por supuesto que lo hice Luri, no te olvides que soy la mujer más inteligente – Dijo sonriendo orgullosa y siguió con su relato – Después de esa gran idea que tuve empecé a investigar, descubrí la forma de hacerlo y diseñé los planos, los cuales están muy bien guardados y pensé que eso nos puede ayudar ahora.

\- Yo sigo creyendo que es arriesgado hacer algo así

Iba a responderle a su amigo cuando una gran explosión se escuchó a lo lejos

-¡Las naves! – Escucharon decir a uno de ellos. Observaron cómo los dos que se habían quedado con ellos y el más grandote despegaron rápidamente dejando al más pequeño llamado Vegeta.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- Preguntó Milk

-Parece que esa explosión tuvo algo que ver con sus naves y no creo que sea nada bueno – Comentó Luri mirando hacia donde se habían dirigido.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a Sora147 y Guest por los rw y a los que le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia

Perdón si hay algo que no se entiende o alguna falta de ortografía

Gracias por leer! Besos


	3. Chapter 3

**Inesperdado**

Capitulo III

 _Acuerdo_

Se acercó a él aprovechando que los demás se habían ido a verificar la causa de la explosión. Ese era el momento y debía actuar rápidamente, tratar de convencerlo de alguna forma ya no podían seguir perdiendo el tiempo en ese planeta. Tenían una misión que cumplir y si no volvían con resultados probablemente sería su fin

Estaba de espalda concentrado en su rastreador esperando noticias de sus soldados cuando la sintió llegar, sin embargo no se volteó a verla - ¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito hablar contigo- Estaba sorprendida, ¿Cómo hizo para saber que ella estaba ahí?

No respondió por lo que interpreto como un sí y siguió- ¿Cuánto tiempo más nos van a tener secuestrados? – No pudo evitar levantar un poco la voz

Volteo a verla con su típica sonrisa de lado - ¿Secuestrados? ¿Acaso estas amarrada o encerrada en algún lugar?

-No, pero estoy segura que si trato de irme en la nave vas a matarme- Dijo mirándolo desafiante – Así que técnicamente es un secuestro

Esa mujer realmente no tenía idea con quien estaba hablando, pero no podía matarla, no podía arriesgarse a las consecuencias– Van a estar en este lugar hasta que yo lo diga- Se dio vuelta dando por finalizada la conversación

-Escucha – Cambió completamente de actitud a una más suplicante – Agarramos lo que vinimos a buscar y nos vamos, no es necesario que hagas todo esto. Lo único que estas logrando es atrasar mi trabajo y el tuyo, y la verdad no creo que salgas beneficiado si tu misión te tomas más tiempo de lo que debería – Dejo de hablar esperando algún tipo de reacción de su parte, pero nuevamente no respondía.

Iba a responderle cuando escuchó un sonido y miró su comunicador - ¿Qué pasó Nappa?

 _-Vegeta, tres de las naves están destrozadas, esa fue la explosión_

-¿Qué?- Pregunto furioso. Ahora si se complicaban las cosas

 _-Al parecer quedaron algunos con vida. No te preocupes ya nos deshicimos de ellos. Sigo sin entender cómo es que seres tan débiles podrían arruinarnos la misión de esta forma_

Mierda. Todo se había salido de control y todo por culpa de su irresponsabilidad, la mujer tenía razón. No sabía en que estaba pensando, para ese entonces la conquista debía estar finalizada. Los cuatro iban a tener serios problemas con Freezer, pero en especial él – Vuelvan de inmediato – Dijo aparentado tranquilidad y corto la comunicación- Mierda- Susurró.

Bulma había escuchado toda la conversación y supo que era el momento de hablar- Tengo algo que podría interesarte – Éste volteo nuevamente hacia ella con una mirada que la dejo sin habla por unos segundos. Estaba furioso podía darse cuenta, era como una bomba que estaba a punto de explotar. La miraba como si fuese a descuartizarla viva como si ella fuera la culpable de lo que pasó- Pero con la condición que nos dejes ir con vida a los cuatro.

Repentinamente sintió una mano agarrando fuertemente su cabello y otra cubriendo su boca. Fue arrojada contra una enorme roca cerca de allí. Automáticamente cerró los ojos por el dolor que sintió en la parte posterior de su cabeza por el golpe contra algo duro. Cuando los abrió se encontró con esos ojos negros que la miraban con ganas de asesinarla. Intento hablar pero aún tenía una mano cubriéndola – Por tu bien espero que lo que tengas que decirme me interese porque estoy a muy poco de romperte el cuello – Mientras hablaba deslizo la mano que está en el cabello hacia el cuello de la mujer y lo sujeto con firmeza.

-Va a interesarte, lo prometo- Habló con dificultad por el agarre en su cuello. Puso sus manos sobre la él para que afloje el agarre pero el no hizo nada por lo que tuvo que continuar de esa forma – Como te había mencionado anteriormente soy científica y además ingeniera. Hace unos meses escuché que la gravedad ayudó a algunos guerreros a incrementar su destreza en batalla y se me ocurrió crear una habitación en la cual la gravedad pueda ser manejada – En ningún momento dejo de mirarlo a los ojos y pudo ver como su furia se disipó dejando lugar a la sorpresa y curiosidad Sintió como su agarre se aflojaba hasta que se sintió libre –Aun no está armada físicamente pero si tengo los planos hechos y los materiales que necesito – Dijo a la vez que se masajeaba el cuello y era consciente de la cercanía de ambos. Vegeta no se había movido ni un centímetro y la observaba como estudiándola, se había cruzado de brazos y su ceño estaba más fruncido – Y si eso no es suficiente puedo construirte robots que te ayuden a entrenar.

Estaba asombrado y completamente emocionado con lo que le acababa de decir esa mujer. Toda su vida soñó con el día en convertirse en el ser más poderoso del Universo y de esa forma poder derrotar a Freezer. Sonrió

-¿Qué dices? – Susurro ella cuando vio su sonrisa.

Dejó de sonreír y se alejó unos paso pero en ningún momento alejó su vista de ella - ¿Cómo sé que lo que me estás diciendo es verdad? – Pregunto con sospecha, era demasiado bueno para ser real

-Tendrás que confiar en mí

-No confió en nadie

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, no tienes otra opción- Dijo segura – Te veo en… - Lo pensó unos segundos – dos meses. Eso será suficiente

-Mujer yo soy el único que da órdenes – Comento divertido con su típica sonrisa de lado - Voy a visitarte en un mes así podre darme cuenta si me estas mintiendo o no – Su rostro cambio completamente a uno frio y calculador – Te advierto que si me estas mintiendo voy a matarte de la manera más lenta y dolorosa que existe – Se acercó para susurrarle al oído y exhalo su olor. Delicioso, pensó – Voy a torturarte tanto que vas a rogar estar muerta. Y no pienses en huir porque voy a encontrarte donde sea, soy un depredador y voy a perseguirte hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario – Se alejó de su oído para mirarla a los ojos sin perder la distancia. Sentía su respiración en su rostro y podía ver el miedo en sus ojos. Tenerla de esa forma era excitante tenía que admitirlo – Me voy a convertir en tu pero pesadilla.

Estaba aterrada, ese loco era capaz de matarla con una sola mano y ahora ya no podía escaparse de él – No te estoy mintiendo, puedes ir a verificar cuando quieras – Le dijo tratando de controlar su nerviosismo.

-Bien – Dijo alejándose

-¿Entonces podemos completar nuestra misión e irnos?

-Haz lo que quieras – Dijo indiferente mientras trataba de comunicase con Nappa nuevamente

Estaba por irse con sus amigos pero paró para decirle algo más- Por cierto, tengo nombre. Me llamo Bulma

-No me interesa

Decidió que lo mejor era no responderle y fue directo con sus amigos

-¿Bulma estas bien? – Preguntó alarmado Reed apenas la vio llegar – Vimos cómo te atacó pero no sabíamos que hacer

-Estoy bien, tranquilo.

-¿Y qué pasó con lo de tu idea? ¿Acepto? – Cuestionó Luri

-Si acepto – Dijo orgullosa – Buscamos ese mineral y nos largamos.

-Ya lo encontré- Dijo Luri orgulloso – Esta en ese rio de allá. Recordé lo que investigamos y estoy seguro que está en ese lugar.

-Bien vamos a buscarlo de una vez por todas

Afortunadamente el rio estaba solo a unos pocos metros, de ese modo no tardarían mucho en extraer el mineral. Al llegar comprobaron que Luri estaba en lo correcto. Tomaron lo que necesitaban y volvieron rápidamente en dirección a la nave, ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo. Bulma fue la última en entrar en la nave no sin antes mirar por última vez a Vegeta.

* * *

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer Vegeta? – Preguntó Kakarotto cuando llegaron

-Nappa pide que nos envíen tres naves – Ordenó ignorando la pregunta

-¿Y los otros dónde están? – Preguntó curioso Radditz observando a su alrededor

-Se fueron

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque yo se los permití

-Ya nos envían las naves – Interrumpió Nappa

-Sí, pero llegaran en cinco días – Comentó resignado Kakarotto sentándose en el suelo apoyando su espalda en una de las rocas que se encontraban allí

-Esto jamás nos había ocurrido antes – Dijo Nappa imitando a Kakarotto – Y todo por culpa de aquellos débiles que trabajan para Cooler

-No volverá a pasar. Freezer no va a enterarse de lo que pasó aquí, ¿Quedó claro?

-¿Pero qué vamos a decirle? Vegeta, sabes muy bien que este planeta era una misión estúpida. Freezer lo hizo a propósito – Cuestionó Radditz

-Esa estúpida lagartija hace todo lo posible para fastidiarnos – Susurró furioso Kakarotto

-Claro que lo sé Radditz, no me tomes por idiota – Levanto la voz

-Vegeta tiene razón, no podemos decir lo que en verdad pasó seremos la burla de todos. Imagínenselo "los Saiyajins fallan en conquistar un planeta lleno de escorias en la cantidad de días establecidos y todo por jugar con unos débiles científicos de Cooler que finalmente escaparon sin ningún rasguño y además terminan con tres naves destruidas por su irresponsabilidad"

-Cállate Nappa- Le gritó furioso. En segundos apareció frente a él apuntándole con una esfera de energía muy cerca de su rostro – No vuelvas a repetirlo

-Perdón Vegeta, no volverá a pasar

-La próxima vez voy a matarte Nappa, no lo dudes – Amenazó mientras se alejaba del grupo.

* * *

Ahora además de ser esclava de Cooler también trabajaba para Vegeta, un saiyajin que trabaja para Freezer. Sí que se había metido en un lio enorme. Tenía que ser muy cuidadosa con su nuevo proyecto, nadie más podía saberlo porque sería peligroso, no solo para ella sino también para su equipo. Sería tomado como traición y no saldría viva, de eso estaba segura.

Otro aspecto que debía solucionar era encontrar un lugar para llevar a cabo su proyecto. No tenía que llamar la atención por lo que estuvo pensando hacerlo en una de las habitaciones de su casa, pero el problema era que no era lo suficientemente grande. Luego recordó que la casa de Reed tenía una habitación de más que él nunca utilizaba, era como un taller en la parte de atrás, pero no podía molestar todos los días a su amigo en su casa.

-Bulma, ¿Segura que estas bien? – Preguntó preocupado mientras se sentaba en el asiento de copiloto – Has estado muy callada desde que dejamos el planeta.

-Si estoy bien – Le dijo sonriendo sin dejar de ver al frente – Estuve pensando en el lio en el que me metí

-No te preocupes, yo voy a ayudarte en todo lo que necesites

-Es muy importante que nadie más se entere de esto – Le dijo ahora preocupada mirándolo – No solo por mi sino también por ustedes. No quiero que les pase nada por mi culpa.

-Puedes confiar en mí, no voy a decir nada lo prometo – Él también estaba serio, sabía que era peligroso pero ella era su amiga y no iba a dejarla sola en esto.

-Gracias Reed eres el mejor – Volvió a sonreír

-Pensaste en donde vas a construirlo, porque el laboratorio central no es la mejor opción

-Estuve pensando en eso y te necesito – Le dijo con una mirada suplicante – Recordé que tu casa tiene una habitación extra que esta sin uso y es lo suficientemente grande como para improvisar un taller y construir la cámara de gravedad que pueda ser guardada en una de las capsulas

-Claro no hay problema puedes utilizar esa habitación cuando quieras – Dijo seguro – Pero pensé que habías dicho que construirías una habitación con gravedad

-Si eso había pensado al principio, pero después me di cuenta que sería mejor si pudiera ser encapsulada y así él puede transportarla donde quiera

-Bien pensado

-¿Seguro que no habrá problema con que use tu casa para esto?

-No hay ningún problema, te lo aseguro y hasta puedo ayudarte en la construcción de la cámara. Tu solo tienes que decirme que hacer

-Eso sería de mucha ayuda – Ahora que podía confiar en alguien se sentía un poco más tranquila – De verdad muchísimas gracias, no sé cómo voy a pagarte todo esto

-Podrías aprender a cocinar, ¿No crees? – Le dijo riendo – Y así no sigo poniendo en riesgo a mi estómago cuando vaya a comer a tu casa

Ella también se unió a él en la risa – Puedo intentarlo

-Oigan vengan a comer ya está todo listo – Interrumpió Milk

-Bien ya vamos – Dijo mientras ponía a la nave en automático

Reed fue el primero en levantarse e ir hasta la mesa, allí ya se encontraba Luri y Milk esperándolos, tomó asiento a su lado y empezaron a comer

-Oye Milk podrías ayudar a Bulma a cocinar mejor, ¿no? – Pregunto Reed cuando vio aparecer a Bulma quien lo miraba como si fuera a asesinarlo

-¿Quieres aprender a cocinar Bulma? – La miro sorprendida, hasta lo que sabía su amiga odiaba la cocina

-No tengo otra opción – Dijo resignada mientras servía su plato - ¿Podrías ayudarme Milk?

-Claro – Le dijo sonriendo

Milk era una excelente cocinera así que estaba en buenas manos. Tenía que esforzarse por su amigo

Recordó lo que había hablado hace un momento con Reed – Milk, Luri – Dijo mirándolos – Estuve hablando con Reed y lo mejor va a ser que nadie se entere lo que paso en el planeta y a lo que me comprometí hacer para los saiyajin

-Por mí no hay problema – Dijo Milk – No pensaba decirle nada a nadie

-Si puedes quedarte tranquila Bulma – Comentó Luri – Nadie va a enterarse

-Esto no es solo por mí sino también por ustedes mismos, no quiero que les pase nada. Ambos asintieron sabiendo el riesgo que corrían.

-Bien

Después de eso nadie dijo nada más, se concentraron únicamente en la comida. Se había formado un ambiente de preocupación, al parecer nadie era consciente del riesgo hasta ese momento.

-Eran guapos ¿no creen? – Reed rompió el silencio

-¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó Bulma

-De los saiyajins, en especial el de cabello alborotado – Comentó pensativo – Creo que se llamaba Kakarotto, ¿Tu qué piensas Milk?

-No sé de qué estás hablando– Dijo Milk ruborizada

-Te encontré varias veces mirándolo – Aseguró Reed sonriéndole – No tienes que avergonzarte es normal que te fijes en un hombre así

-Porque no mejor te dedicas a comer más y hablar menos – Exclamó enojada. Nunca se había visto a Milk tan avergonzada antes.

-No te enojes, tranquila – Dijo Reed a la defensiva

Bulma observaba la conversación riendo y Luri prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

Reed era el mejor en eso de romper la tensión, siempre tan divertido y optimista. Estaba tan agradecida de haberlo conocido

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a los que siguen esta historia! Y Perdón si hay faltas de ortografía

P.D: Seguí el concejo de Sora147 y el cap es un poquito mas largo que los dos anteriores, espero poder mejorar cada vez más


	4. Chapter 4

**Inesperado**

Capitulo IV

 _Sorpresa_

Él sabía que iban a ser castigados. Freezer siempre aprovechaba cualquier error para burlarse de ellos y esto no lo dejaría pasar. Al menos todo esto iba a ser recompensado cuando sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlo, pero no iba a ser una muerte rápida de eso estaba seguro.

- _10 minutos para aterrizar –_ se escuchó dentro de la nave. Abrió los ojos preparado para el aterrizaje. Sonrió. Si esa mujer hablaba enserio entonces no habría dudas que el sería más fuerte en poco tiempo. Aún no les diría nada a los demás, primero quería verlo con sus propios ojos y probarlo, y luego tal vez lo haría o no.

Su nave fue la primera en llegar, descendió y esperó a los demás que llegaron segundos después.

-Tenemos que hablar con Freezer ahora – Dijo serio mirándolos. Se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia donde éste se encontraba.

Los demás no dijeron nada, lo siguieron en silencio. Todos sabían lo que les esperaba.

Llegaron a una enorme puerta y esperaron. Inmediatamente apareció un sujeto de piel color rosa, de baja estatura y totalmente desagradable a la vista. Obviamente los estaban esperando.

-Al fin llegaron monos – Dijo burlándose

-Vinimos a hablar con Freezer – Dijo Vegeta ignorando la manera en la que se dirigió a ellos. _Cuando esté listo, tú vas a ser el primero en morir._

-Gran Freezer – Corrigió

-Ya basta Dodoria – Se escuchó una voz que provenía del fondo – Adelante Vegeta, tengo que hablar contigo

Se hizo a un lado y lo dejo pasar – Ustedes no – Dijo burlándose mientras les cerraba la puerta

Se acercó a paso firme hasta el centro de la habitación sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Freezer se encontraba en su asiento y en ningún momento dejó de mirarlo. Apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y la otra flexionada, agachó la cabeza en forma de reverencia – Gran Freezer.

-Ustedes también retírense – Dijo serio mientras se ponía de pie

-Si Gran Freezer- Respondieron al mismo tiempo

Observó cómo sus soldados abandonaban la habitación para luego concentrarse en su mono favorito – Dime Vegeta, ¿Qué paso con el planeta que te encargue?

Su voz le daría escalofríos a cualquiera menos a él – El planeta fue conquistado fácilmente como usted solicito Gran Freezer – Dijo sin levantar la cabeza

Dio unos pasos hacia adelante – Ya veo, ¿Por eso les tomó tanto tiempo? – Preguntó con burla – Porque hasta donde yo sabía era un planeta con seres insignificantes

Levantó el rostro para enfrentar su mirada – esos seres tenían un ki casi inexistente por ese motivo no nos dimos cuenta que habían quedado algunos con vida– Comentó tranquilamente atento a los movimientos del otro

Mientras escuchaba lo que decía caminaba a su alrededor a paso lento y cuando terminó de hablar también se detuvo quedando justo detrás de él

Al segundo sintió un rayo de ki atravesarle el hombro destruyendo parte de su armadura. Seguido de un golpe a su estomagó y otro en la mandíbula, a una velocidad y con una fuerza increíble, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás con sangre en su rostro. Se irguió un poco para escupir la sangre que tenía acumulada en su boca. Intentó levantarse pero otro golpe en la espalda lo sorprendió haciéndolo caer nuevamente al suelo agrietándolo por la fuerza del mismo. Estaba mareado y su vista estaba nublada. No tenía caso defenderse, debía aceptar su castigo. De repente sintió un fuerte agarre en su cabello y fue lanzado con fuerza hacia una de las paredes rompiéndola en el acto y calló indefenso de rodillas al suelo.

En un segundo tenía a Freezer delante de él – Por ese error suyo no pude enviar a tres de mis hombres a una conquista porque tuve que usar sus naves para traerlos de vuelta – Lo agarró del cuello hasta dejarlo a su altura – Y ahora vas a pagar por tu irresponsabilidad – Le dijo amenazante para luego darle un golpe en el estómago seguido por otro y otro y otro. Después le siguió su rostro – Estoy harto de tu irrespeto Vegeta – Gritó furioso lanzándolo nuevamente con fuerza contra el suelo.

Estaba prácticamente inconsciente cuando sintió un fuerte agarre en su cola desde la base como si intentaran arrancársela y no pudo evitar dar un grito desgarrador

Soltó la cola para agacharse a la altura de su rostro -Por tu bien espero que cambies esa actitud – Se puso de pie y de una patada en las costillas lo arrojó hacia la puerta atravesando la misma.

Fuera de la sala estaban los otros tres saiyajins esperando por su príncipe cuando fueron sorprendidos por el cuerpo de este último atravesando la puerta a una velocidad increíble. Kakarotto fue el más rápido y detuvo el cuerpo inconsciente en el aire antes de que atravesara otra pared.

-Llévenselo – Ordenó el tirano desde adentro

* * *

-Parece que esta vez fue más agresivo que las anteriores – Dijo Radditz observándolo

-Vegeta está acostumbrado a estas cosas – Le dijo Nappa

Kakarotto había dejado el cuerpo en una camilla para que los de ese lugar se encargaran de quitarle la ropa y meterlo al tanque.

-Deberíamos ir a cambiarnos y a comer algo – Sugirió Kakarotto acercándose a ellos

-Si es verdad estoy hambriento – Agregó Radditz

-Ahora los alcanzo, pero primero voy a traer un traje nuevo para Vegeta

-Bien, te vemos en el comedor Nappa – Dijo Kakarotto mientras salía del laboratorio junto con Radditz

* * *

Abrió un poco los ojos sintiéndose anestesiado. Pestañeo unas cuantas veces hasta que los abrió completamente y comprendió que estaba en uno de los tanques del laboratorio después de la paliza que le dio Freezer. Intentó mover un poco su cuerpo y sonrió. Sabía que ya estaba totalmente recuperado y era hora de salir de allí. Obviamente no espero a que el tanque se vacie sino que lo destruyó como lo ha hecho siempre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve? – Preguntó a los científicos

-Dos días señor

Mierda. No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, tenía que ponerse a entrenar ya mismo - ¿Dónde está mi ropa? – Usó un tono tan brusco que asustó a los más nuevos.

-A…Allí – Señaló temblando una mesa en una esquina del laboratorio

Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su ropa en silencio y se vistió. Salió del lugar apurado buscando a los demás.

-Veo que ya te encuentras bien – Se burló un sujeto alto y de piel verde. Se encontraba caminado en sentido opuesto, pero cuando lo sintió venir a lo lejos paró para esperarlo.

El saiyajin pasó por su lado ignorándolo como siempre.

\- ¿No se suponía que los saiyajin eran los guerreros más fuertes? – Lo siguió al ver que éste no se detuvo – Debió ser muy vergonzoso para ti tener que aceptar una derrota mas

En ningún momento dejó de caminar – Somos los más poderosos – Respondió sonriendo. Sabía que lo estaba provocando, pero no iba a caer en sus trucos.

-Sin embargo tardaron más de cinco días en conquistar un planeta con una población insignificante – Comentó mientras acariciaba su cabello que caía a un costado en una trenza

-Lo que pasó en ese planeta no es de tu incumbencia – Dijo tranquilamente

-¿Acaso el castigo del Gran Freezer no fue suficiente? Porque yo también puedo encargarme de ti príncipe mono – Apareció frente a él haciendo que detenga su paso. Estaba furioso – Es hora que aprendas cuál es tu lugar, nadie me ignora y vive para contarlo

-Ya basta Zarbon - Ordenó una voz a su espalda

Se dio vuelta para verlo flotar en su asiento-Gra…Gran Freezer

-Deja a mi mono tranquilo

-Pero señor creo que Vegeta necesita ser castigado nuevamente, es un insolente

-¿Vas a desobedecerme? – Preguntó calmado mirando a su soldado

-No señor

Sonrió y volvió su vista al frente – Vámonos, tengo que hablar contigo Zarbon – Siguió su camino

-La próxima vez voy a matarte Vegeta – Dijo antes de partir

 _No, si yo te mató primero imbécil_ pensó cuando se fue. Sonrió tranquilamente y siguió su camino, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que pelear con Zarbon. Su principal objetivo estaba en otro planeta a unas dos semanas de allí.

No necesitaba de su rastreador para saber dónde estaban los demás. Hace un tiempo habían aprendido una técnica muy útil para sentir presencias sin necesidad de usar el aparato. Sin embargo, siempre lo tenían puesto para que nadie sospeche nada.

-Vegeta por aquí – Grito Radditz apenas lo vio entrar

-Tenemos una buena noticia – Dijo Kakarotto cuando el príncipe llego hasta donde ellos estaban. Habían terminado de entrenar y ahora estaban el comedor – No tenemos ninguna estúpida misión por ahora

-Lo que significa que podemos entrenar libremente – Agregó Nappa de buen humor

-Perfecto – Susurró mientras se sentaba y agarraba la carne que tenía enfrente

-Podríamos ir a ese planeta desértico en el que estuvimos la última vez en el sector norte – Dijo Radditz pensativo

-Hagan lo que quieran – Murmuró con la boca llena

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a ir con nosotros?

Tragó y bebió un poco de líquido -No, tengo otros planes

-Yo tampoco iré – Agregó Kakarotto

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó sorprendido Radditz

-Tengo algo en mente – Dijo desinteresado volviendo a su comida

-Antes de partir voy visitar el bar – Dijo Nappa levantándose de su asiento

-Yo también voy – Mencionó Radditz imitando a Nappa - ¿Vienes Kakarotto?

-Los alcanzo luego, primero voy a terminar de comer

-Bien como quieras

Aprovechó la oportunidad de estar a solas con Vegeta para sacarse sus dudas – Oye Vegeta – Éste lo miró sin dejar de comer - ¿Qué estas planeando? – Preguntó sin rodeos

-Asunto mío Kakarotto

-¿Tiene algo que ver con esos científicos? – Se atrevió a preguntar – Por qué a decir verdad no creo que los dejaras ir sin algo a cambio

Dejó de mirarlo para concentrarse en su comida

-Quiero ir contigo

-No

-No voy a estorbarte – Insistió

-¿Por qué quieres ir?

-Porque me resulta más productivo entrenar contigo – Dijo rápidamente

-Tengo un acuerdo con la mujer de pelo azul y voy a verificar que cumpla con su parte

Kakarotto lo entendió como su última palabra y prefirió no insistir.

Por un momento pensó en lo que le dijo el guerrero y tenía un punto. Él era del tipo que entrenaba solo, pero tenía que aceptar que tener un compañero de entrenamiento traería mejores resultados. Se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a irse pero antes miró nuevamente al soldado – Está bien Kakarotto puedes acompañarme, pero aún no quiero que Nappa y Radditz sepan sobre ese acuerdo, al menos hasta que esté listo y funcione.

-No les diré nada – Dijo levantándose también

* * *

La investigación con respecto al mineral extraído en aquel planeta lejano había sido un éxito. Por lo que ahora tenía más tiempo para dedicarle a la construcción de la cámara

-Fue una buena idea haber construido una habitación extra en mi casa, aun no sé qué voy a hacer allí pero siempre es bueno tener un espacio de más – Dijo concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo – Lastima que no es lo suficientemente grande como para trasladar todo esto para allá y así ya no molestar en tu casa

-Bulma ya te lo dije, no me molestas – Mencionó mientras la ayudaba con la construcción del panel

-Si lose Reed pero esto es algo en lo yo me metí y no es tu obligación ayudarme

-Pero lo hiciste para sacarnos a todos de allí

La construcción de la cámara iba más rápido de lo esperado gracias a la ayuda de su amigo, aunque todavía faltaba lo más importante, el sistema de gravedad. Pero si seguían de esta forma en menos de dos meses ya estaría terminada.

Decidió que era el momento de comentarle a su amigo un detalle importante - Reed creo que olvide decirte que Vegeta me dijo que vendrá en un mes para ver cómo va la construcción – Dijo dejando lo que hacía y mirando a los ojos a su amigo – Obviamente no confía

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso está loco? – Exclamó levantándose de su asiento – Bulma eso es muy peligroso, si algún soldado lo ve estamos muertos– Su expresión cambió a una muy seria – Cooler odia a los saiyajins, él no está de acuerdo con que Freezer los mantenga con vida

-¿Y por qué Freezer no los mata?

-No lo sé. Supongo que lo hace para llevarle la contra a su hermano

-Escucha solo va a venir a comprobar que cumpla con mi parte, será una visita rápida estoy segura – _Eso espero_ pensó

-Sigo creyendo que es muy arriesgado

-Tranquilo – Dijo a la vez que se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él – Además falta una semana para que se cumpla el mes

-Ojalá sea como dices

-Así será, no te preocupes – Sonrió – Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no invitamos a Milk a cenar? – Mencionó cambiando de tema

-Si es buena idea, nos merecemos un descanso y más tú

-Genial, iré a mi casa a ducharme, ¿Le puedes avisar a Milk?– Dijo mientras guardaba todo en las capsulas

-Si yo le digo

-Te veo más tarde – Se despidió

Por suerte vivían al lado y no necesitaba caminar mucho. Nunca fue buena para el ejercicio, estaba acostumbrada a transportarse en vehículos. Llegó, se duchó y empezó a cocinar como Milk le había estado enseñando las últimas semanas. Al principio fue un desastre y además la poca paciencia de ambas no ayudaba, sin embargo, ahora había mejorado muchísimo. Obviamente no estaba a la altura de Milk pero por al menos lo que hacía era comestible

Dos horas habían pasado desde que había empezado a cocinar cuando escuchó que golpearon su puerta. Ya sabía quiénes eran.

-Pasen – Gritó desde la cocina

-Hay buen olor – Dijo sorprendido Reed al entrar a la casa

-Eso es porque yo le enseñé – Agregó Milk orgullosa

-Siéntense ya está listo – Dijo apareciendo con la comida. Estaba feliz con el resultado – Como veras cumplí con mi parte y aprendí a cocinar – Dijo mientras les servía

-Eso lo voy a decidir yo cuando pruebe esto – Dijo Reed observando su plato – No está quemado, eso es bueno

-¿Podrías dejar de ser un idiota y probar lo que hice? – No le gustaba cuando se burlaban de ella.

-Está muy bueno – Susurró Milk sorprendida

-¿En serio? – Pregunto feliz. Su amiga asintió y siguió comiendo

-Te felicito Bulma, parece que al fin aprendiste – Él también estaba sorprendido

-Por supuesto que aprendí ¿Acaso me creías incapaz de hacerlo?

Su amigo iba a responder cuando se escuchó un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Los tres dejaron de comer y se miraron serios

-¿Esperabas a alguien? – Pregunto Milk

Negó con su cabeza y se levantó. Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió. Quedó en shock unos segundos y reaccionó

-¿Qué estás haciendo acá? – Fue lo único que pudo formular ante la sorpresa

Del lado de afuera se encontraban Vegeta y Kakarotto. Ambos estaban cruzados de brazos y la miraban fijamente

-Te dije que vendría antes – Respondió serio

-Si pero dijiste un mes y aún falta una semana, además no te pusiste a pensar que si Cooler se entera que están acá va a….

-Deja de perder el tiempo y muéstrame los avances – Ordenó empezando a perder la paciencia. No estaba ahí para escucharla hablar. Había olvidado lo insoportable que era

Ella también se cruzó de brazos indignada por haber sido interrumpida, pero pensó que lo mejor era hacerlo rápido así se iban. No le respondió, se dio la vuelta dejando la puerta abierta

– Son ellos – Dijo seria entrando a la cocina – Reed - Le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia un mueble para sacar las capsulas– Necesito ir a tu casa

-Si claro, vamos – Dijo a la vez que se ponía de pie

-No es necesario quédense aquí – Les dijo mientras salía de la cocina y era seguida por Reed

-¿Estas segura? – Le susurró

Se dio vuelta y le sonrió -Si no te preocupes

Ahora puso su atención en Vegeta – Aquí esta – Dijo mostrando las capsulas – Pero tenemos que ir a la casa de al lado

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó desconfiado

-Porque ahí es donde está el taller donde trabajo – Mencionó a la vez que salía y empezaba a caminar

-Kakarotto quédate aquí – Le ordenó y siguió a la mujer

-Oye – escuchó que lo llamaban de adentro, giró su rostro– No es bueno que te quedes ahí afuera, alguien puede verte

Lo había visto antes. Ese sujeto también estaba en aquel planeta – No hay nadie

-No hay que arriesgarse

Frunció el ceño _¿Qué está tramando? ¿Atacarme? Imposible con ese insignificante poder de pelea_

No podía dejar que se quede ahí afuera hasta que los demás vuelvan alguien podía verlo y eso significaría la muerte para todos – Hay comida aquí, si quieres – dicho eso volvió a la cocina para ya no insistirle y hacerlo enojar

-¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Milk levantándose de su asiento en cuanto lo vio entrar

-Son dos de los saiyajin que vimos cuando fuimos en busca de ese mineral, uno se fue con Bulma a mi casa y el otro está afuera – Explicó mientras se sentaba – Le dije que entre pero no quiere

-La comida ya está fría – Dijo cuando vio que Reed iba a comer – Voy a calentarla

Reed asintió. Estaba pensativo y preocupado por su amiga, no es que él pudiera hacer al respecto si algo pasaba pero no quería dejarla sola con ese tipo

-Oye ¿Seguro que Bulma está bien? ¿No son peligrosos esos sujetos?– Pregunto Milk volviendo a llevar las fuentes con comida a la mesa

-Ella estará bien mientras haga las cosas bien – Dijo Kakarotto entrando a la cocina

Ambos voltearon sorprendidos de verlo parado detrás de ellos. Lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que se sentó en una de las sillas disponibles alrededor de la mesa – Dijiste que había comida – Mencionó mirando a Reed y luego su mirada se posó en Milk – Sírveme mujer

-¿Disculpa? – Exclamó ofendida Milk levantando el tono de voz, éste tipo empezaba a caerle muy mal

-¿Eres sorda? – Se burló

-No soy tu sirvienta

-Ehh… Yo lo hago, después de todo fue mi idea – Reed agarró otro plato y le sirvió

El saiyajin empezó a comer hasta que se terminó todo lo que había en la mesa incluso la bebida en solo unos minutos – Traigan más – Dijo con la boca llena mientras atacaba el último plato

-No hay más – Susurró Milk sorprendida. Jamás había visto a alguien comer tanto

-Que lastima – Mencionó cuando terminó de comer. Se levantó y fue hasta el living donde se recostó sobre el sillón de la sala apoyando los pies sobre una pequeña mesita que había en frente.

-Que maleducado, ni siquiera dio las gracias – Susurró Milk observándolo

-Algo me dice que a Bulma no va a gustarle nada esto – Dijo Reed observando la mesa vacía

* * *

-Aquí es donde trabajo – Le dijo cuando entraron al taller que estaba vacío

El príncipe miró a su alrededor y lo único que vio fue algunas herramientas desordenadas sobre una mesa a un costado del lugar – ¿Me tomas por estúpido? – Exclamó molesto – Aquí no hay nada

-Claro que no, no voy a arriesgarme y dejar todo afuera – Lo miró sonriendo – Por eso está todo encapsulado aquí

-Entonces deja de perder el tiempo y muéstrame

Decidió que lo mejor era no responderle y empezar a discutir con él. Sabía de lo que era capaz y prefería no repetir lo que sucedió en el planeta #79.

Abrió la pequeña caja que tenía las capsulas y sacó una, presionó un botón y la lanzó. Frente a ellos apareció la cámara y un modelo de robot.

-Increíble – Susurró Vegeta ante lo que presenció. Nunca estuvo enterado de la existencia de este tipo de capsulas y reconoció que eran bastante útiles. Ahora su mirada se centró en la gran cámara frente a él

Abrió la compuerta de la cámara e ingresó. Se dio vuelta y lo llamó para que la siguiera – Bien, como ves el exterior de la cámara está listo, pero falta lo más importante – Observaba como él inspeccionaba todo sin mirarla a ella – Aun falta el sistema de gravedad y terminar el panel de control – Dejó de hablar para buscar algo con la mirada hasta que lo encontró – Además dije que iba a construirte robots de entrenamiento – Le dijo señalando al robot en el suelo – Solo hay uno porque tenía que ver si mis planos no fallaban, y no lo hicieron ese robot funciona a la perfección. Ahora solo tengo que construir más de los mismos

Entonces todo lo que le había dicho era cierto. Por lo tanto él iba a convertirse en el ser más poderoso del universo y por sobre todo iba a poder derrotar a Freezer - ¿Un mes más? – Preguntó haciendo referencia al tiempo que debía esperar para que esté todo listo

-O tal vez menos

-Eso espero – Dijo volviendo a pose habitual con los brazos cruzados – De todas formas voy a quedarme – Mencionó saliendo de la cámara

-¿Qué?- Preguntó sorprendida siguiéndolo

-Lo que oíste mujer

-Bulma. Mi nombre es Bulma

-No voy a irme de este planeta sin mi cámara

-Vegeta no puedes andar deambulando por el planeta – Dijo seria mirándolo – Es muy peligroso

-No recuerdo haberte pedido permiso – Le dijo para luego salir del taller

-Espera - Gritó. Volvió a encapsular la cámara rápidamente y salió – No es bueno que alguien te vea, puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres – Obviamente habló sin pensar algo muy común en ella últimamente

Paró de caminar, giró un poco la cabeza para observarla y ver que estuviera hablando en serio. No dijo nada y siguió caminando.

Lo siguió esperando algún tipo de respuesta pero como esperaba no le respondió

Paró unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta-Espero que no estés tramando algo en mi contra porque si es así te va ir muy mal – Le dijo sin mirarla para luego ingresar a la casa

* * *

Muchas gracias a los que siguen esta historia, me hacen muy feliz! y desde ya perdón si hay algo que no se entiende

Besos!


End file.
